


Blessings

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Adoption, Families of Choice, Gen, Reconciliation, so many new people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Nil is anything but surprised when he learns about his parents’ plan. He could see the looks they were throwing each other recently, and knows them well enough to add two and two together.





	

Nil is anything but surprised when he learns about his parents’ plan. He could see the looks they were throwing each other recently, and knows them well enough to add two and two together. 

Fyr is here to stay.

His father worries, of course he does, but when Gin approaches him to talk it out beforehand, he say what he thinks, as always, and is stupidly proud of himself when she loses her composure for a moment and snorts. 

He can’t wait until Fyr finds out, and when he knows every formality is done already, he can’t sleep, excited like a child the night before their birthday. He spends whole night planning, and working out the logistics of convincing Fyr that he’s Nil’s younger brother now.

Then Flick appears, unexpected and clearly terrified, and Nil has no idea what to do with himself, how to react. There’s Fyr, who still has no idea (and Nil thinks it’s hilarious that he’ll be the last to find out, now), Flick who behaves like she’s going to be beheaded any moment (which may, or may not be true), apparently Fyr’s daughters (and how weird it is to think about himself as an uncle), the odd humans (one of them is basically legs in Nil’s mind. He probably has a name, but in Nil’s head they’re the Prince and the Legs), and the halfie, clearly out of his element, interested in anything and everything (and no, Nil has absolutely no problem with the way he, Leo, refuses to look at him time and again).

By the time Fyr actually finds out he’s not in the room,  _ of course, _ but then, you can’t have everything, he knows it all to well. He counts his blessings and lets the noise of his home sorround him like a blanket.


End file.
